consecuencias fatales
by pili87
Summary: ¿Ira o soberbia? Ambos igual de malos, capaces de dañar a quienes amamos, ofrecen alivio momentáneo, dan la ilusión de ser mejores que la Humildad y Paciencia, pero… al final cuando reconocemos lo destructivos que son y queremos remediar el daño causado, ya es tarde...este fic participa en el Reto No. 7 Cuentos desde el infierno del foro La torre Stark


**Bienvenidos gente linda, después de un rato de ausencia volvemos a las andanzas, sobra decir que los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Marvel y a la Mitología Nórdica lo único mío es la historia, y sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo, ah una cosa más este fic participa en el Reto No. 7 ¨Cuentos desde el infierno¨ del foro ¨La torre Stark¨ espero sea de su agrado.**

¨Consecuencias Fatales¨

¿Ira o soberbia? Ambos igual de malos, capaces de dañar a quienes amamos, ofrecen alivio momentáneo, dan la ilusión de ser mejores que la Humildad y Paciencia, pero… al final cuando reconocemos lo destructivos que son y queremos remediar el daño causado, ya es tarde, es ahí cuando ellos se ríen de nosotros por haberlos escuchado.

En vez de sentirnos poderosos y fuertes, nos sentimos solos y miserables anhelando él hubiera, ¨ Oh si hubiera hecho esto….¨ o mejor aún ¨ Si no hubiera hecho esto…¨ Pero él hubiera no existe, si fuera así, no estaría…

Seguramente en este momento te preguntas, ¿Quién soy?, ¿De qué estoy hablando? Y… ¿Qué me paso en el rostro?, bueno antes de contártelo, debes saber que lo merezco, este que ves… fue mi culpa.

¿Qué cuál es mi nombre? Mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es lo que ocurrió hace dos meses atrás

Era de noche y Darcy y yo nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio terminando de capturar los datos que Jane nos había dado, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que anocheció, poco a poco todos se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos ella y yo, para este punto mi relación con Darcy era, era bastante complicada.

¿Quién es Darcy? Es la mujer que perdí, ¿Por qué? Por estúpido, ¡Deja de preguntar! Créeme, cuando termines de oír el resto, entenderás. ¿Dónde me quede? Ah, sí.

Mi relación con Darcy era bastante complicada, sin embargo a pesar de las muchas veces que me había dicho que solo podíamos ser amigos, decidí insistir una última vez.

_Hey Darcy, te invito a cenar ¿Qué dices?_

_! No!_ respondió de forma tajante con la vista fija en el monitor.

_ Por favor, solo es una cena_

_ La respuesta es no_

_! Que!, acaso Loki te prohíbe salir con tus amigos.-

_ Claro que no_

_ Entonces, cual es el problema_ dije sonriendo

_ Tu y yo sabemos que buscas algo más que una simple cena_

_ ¡Vamos Darcy! Se supone que…. _

_ ¡Ian basta! Ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, ahora estoy con Loki y te pido respetes mi relación_

_ Pero… y lo nuestro _

_ ¡Lo nuestro se acabó! Tú, lo acabaste_

_ Y es por eso que corriste a los brazos de un asesino, eh_

_ No, es porque te acostaste con otra estando comprometidos_

_ Y entonces Loki fue tu distracción, tu premio de consolación o…_

_ Loki es… ¡un momento! No tengo porque darte explicaciones, tú fuiste quien fallo y a pesar de ello me esfuerzo por ser amable contigo, porque no simplemente… me dejas en paz._

Baje la mirada, tenía razón, debía dejarla en paz, eso era lo correcto, pero… algo en mi me decía que aún me amaba, Loki… Loki solo era una distracción para ella aunque no lo aceptara.

Entonces aprovechando que estaba distraída observando la pantalla del monitor, acerque mi cara y la bese, la bofetada que recibí fue instantánea.

_ Pero que pasa contigo_ grito exaltada

_! No finjas, te gusto!_

_ Eres un idiota_ diciendo esto se dio media vuelta, tomó su abrigo y colocándoselo caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo y conectaba con la puerta principal que daba a la calle _ ¡Darcy, espera ¡_ grite, no hubo respuesta _ ¡Darcy espera!_ volví a decir, pero ella no se detuvo así que corrí, al alcanzarla me puse enfrente bloqueándole el paso.

_ Quítate_ dijo empujándome

_ ¡No! _

_ ¡Ian, quítate! _

_ ¡Dije que no!_ en ese instante saco su taser, y apuntándome con el volvió a pedirme que me quitara, pero no lo hice. _ ¡Hazlo, dispara!_ dije molesto

_ Solo muévete y ya_

_ No lo hare_ dije dando un paso al frente, entonces ella dio un paso atrás, ver que hizo eso me consterno, voltee a verla confundido por su reacción y note que su mirada mostraba…! Miedo!, tenía miedo de mí, como era esto posible. Sin pensarlo bien le pregunte con cierto dolor y rabia. _ ¿Me temes?_

_ Solo quiero que te hagas a un lado_ respondió

_ ¡Baja eso!_ grite, haciendo que ella diera un salto del susto. _ No puedo creerlo, tienes miedo de… mí, sales con el maniaco de Loki y tienes miedo de mi_

_ Ian por favor, hazte a un lado_

_ ¿Y QUE?, si no quiero_ dije acercándome tratando de tomarla del brazo, lo siguiente paso muy rápido ella se apartó, yo le sujete con fuerza, comenzamos a forcejear y… en un intento desesperado por alejarme apretó el gatillo de su taser pero… gracias a un pequeño charco de agua que estaba cerca de nosotros Darcy resbalo dándome tiempo a mover su mano en otra dirección haciendo que el disparo saliera en el aire evitando recibir las descargas eléctricas.

Mi mente se nublo por completo al entender que ese disparo fallido era para mí, al percatarme de esto no pude sentir otra cosa sino rabia, una rabia inmensa que nublo todo juicio en mí. Alcé la vista y observe a Darcy, ella aun sostenía el taser con fuerza, pero la desventaja de los tasers es… que a diferencia de una pistola esta tiene que volver a acomodarse.

_ ¿Ian?_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

No le respondí, como dije todo juicio en mí se había nublado, así que… de pronto me vi sujetándola de los cabellos y arrastrándola, sin importar los gritos que decían ¨Ian suéltame, me lastimas¨.

_ Ya cállate_ dije colocándola de espaldas contra la pared, sosteniendo sus manos con una de las mías, mientras que con la otra acaricie su rostro apartándole el cabello.

_ Oh Darcy, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, nos amamos, tú me amas, aun puedo sentirlo_ Incline el rostro para besarla pero ella me escupió en la cara. Entonces dolido la lance al suelo y sin darle oportunidad a levantarse me subí sobre ella, esta noche estaríamos juntos le gustara o no.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!_ decía forcejeando.

_ ¿Qué, que hago?, si puedes revolcarte con Loki sin sentir un poco de asco puedes hacerlo conmigo, total ¿qué diferencia hay?_

_ L a diferencia es… que a él ¡lo amo!_

Sus palabras fueron con cuchillos clavándose en mi pecho.

_ ¡Así que lo amas!_ dije apretando la mandíbula, _ ¿Y dónde está?, donde tu DIOS NORDICO_

_ Aquí estoy , imbécil_ dijo una tercera voz, de pronto sentí su pie contra mi pecho lanzándome a lo lejos con una fuerza tremenda que hizo que me rompiera unas cuantas costillas sino es que todas, ¨DEMONIOS¨ pensé, era él, era Loki.

Estaba en el piso al otro extremo del pasillo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, alcé la vista hacia donde estaban ellos. Y los vi, vi a Loki levantado a Darcy y como la rodeaba con sus brazos, ver como ella lo aceptaba me hizo sentir mal. Trate de levantarme pero… vaya que dolía, de pronto los escuche hablar.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto él, a lo cual ella respondió asentando con la cabeza, después vino otro abrazo acompañado de un beso fugaz y sin más comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta principal, se iban, ¡NO!, no lo podía permitir, así que logrando levantarme grite.

_ ¿Ya se van?, pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo, no es así DAR-CY_

Loki volteo a verme con furia y deteniéndose, miro a Darcy y dijo _ Espérame afuera _

_ Loki no creo que…_

_ Solo hazlo, y asegúrate que nadie nos interrumpa_

Darcy así lo hizo, salió por aquella enorme puerta, dejándonos solos, sabía exactamente lo que se venía, pero no me importo, es más, al contrario sonreí y abriendo los brazos le hice seña con los dedos y dije _ ¿Qué esperas?, ven por mi_

Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí con la cautela de una pantera, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Iba a ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o al menos eso creí hasta que comencé a ver a varios de él, parpadee creyendo que lo que veía era producto de mi imaginación hasta que entendí! eran trucos!, el cobarde necesitaba trucos para vencerme así que sintiéndome superior le grite. _! Trucos!, quien diría que alguien como tu iba necesitar trucos para matarme…! Cobarde!_

Él sonrió de lado y respondió _ Estúpido mortal, no necesito trucos para matarte, los trucos son… para divertirme un rato contigo_

Entonces comencé a golpear a cuantos Lokis se acercaban, claro que sin dar en el correcto, hasta que sentí unas manos en mi espalda tomándome bruscamente y lanzándome contra la pared, sin tiempo a levantarme volvió a tomarme y esta vez me lanzo hacia uno de los cuartos del laboratorio atravesando por completo el cristal de este, pero…para mi fortuna este era el cuarto donde Jane había colocado las bombas de humo que Shield había proporcionado en caso de emergencia, sin perder tiempo comencé a lanzarlas por todos lados, dándome oportunidad a dirigirme a uno de los escritorios y tomar los lentes de visión nocturna, Loki no sería el único con trucos.

Así que corriendo con todas mis fuerzas llegue donde se encontraban los interruptores y jalándolos, apague la luces dejando el laboratorio en completa oscuridad.

A través de los lentes pude ver a Loki detenerse y esbozando una sonrisa decir

_ Mmm, me pregunto ¿quién es el cobarde ahora?_

Sintiéndome ofendido, respondí desde la oscuridad_ ¿Qué pasa Loki, algún problema?, acaso ya no es divertido para ti, porque para mí si_

Él se quedó quieto, observando a su alrededor, el humo comenzó a propagarse por todos los rincones del laboratorio y era tan espeso que no podías siquiera ver tus manos, eso y la oscuridad me hicieron sentir poderoso, lo suficiente como para vencerlo, así que empecé a alardear.

_ ¡Un Dios! MIREN HE AQUI UN DIOS, véanlo bien, porque lo que yo veo es… un ¡CADAVER!_

Loki agrando su sonrisa y aplaudiendo dijo_ Vaya, interesante monologo, ¿terminaste?, porque ya me canse de jugar_

Aprovechando que lo tenía de espaldas me lance sobre él, pero… girándose saco su daga y la clavo en mi estómago diciendo _ Estúpido, de verdad creíste que un poco de humo podrías conmigo_ él comenzó a darle vuelta a la daga estando aún dentro de mi piel y comenzó a subirla lentamente hasta mi pecho, e inclinándose hacia mi dijo _ Tenias razón, también veo un cadáver_ después de eso saco su daga y me lanzo a lo lejos como trapo viejo, cayendo cerca de los químicos, para mi desgracia rompí uno de los frascos que contenía acido el cual me cubrió por completo la mitad del rostro.

Ahí entre gritos de dolor comprendí que ese era el fin, ¡Mi fin!

¡Sorprendido! ¿Porque?, recuerda que al principio te dije que era mi culpa y así fue, termine con la mitad del rostro quemado, sin Darcy y lo peor… ¿Quieres saber cómo Salí del laboratorio? ¡Sí! ¿Seguro? Ok, Salí del laboratorio en una camilla con mi cuerpo dentro de una bolsa negra.

¡AH sí es! Estoy muerto o algo así, ¿Quieres terminar como yo? ¡No!, oh que bien, entonces déjame darte un consejo, cuídate de la ira y el orgullo porque sus consecuencias pueden ser fatales.

 **Y listo por fin lo termine, un poco a las carrera pero he aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado por favor dejen su review, para cualquier reclamo, chisme etc ajajajajaja**


End file.
